


SAVE Me When I Become MY DEMONS

by Erin_Ravenseeker



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Also headcanons, Angst, Emotional Baggage, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending (sort of), Headcanon, Non-Binary Frisk, Other, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, all the emo, but really angsty, but that's ok, even though they fell at about age 8, everyone is sort of depressed in their own way, frisk doesn't really like talking, frisk is a teenager, i think thats all the tags for now, ill add character tags as they appear in the story, it'll be explained later i swear, just assume every character ok, like 15 or something, like everyone's on the surface, majorly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Ravenseeker/pseuds/Erin_Ravenseeker
Summary: It’s been a short while since you escaped the Underground. You’re trying hard at your job as ambassador, while integrating the monsters back in society and still somehow finishing school, and your friends are being very supportive. But your past is coming back to haunt you, and you can’t even see your friends struggling with their own demons.ORThat fic I'm writing as I work on my main one but somehow lack creativity and inspiration. So this happened as a vague idea to get my creative juices going again.aka Don't take this seriously, and I doubt there's going to be an update schedule AT ALL. *EDIT: lol what was this. I don't even know if I want to look into this story again. So, no, definitely discontinued sorry.





	

You sign a quick _bye dad_ to Asgore, trimming the hedge out front, and in response he gives you a wave as your backpack nearly slides off your back for the third time this morning, pushing open the back gate and running out of it.

 _God_ you hated school mornings.

It was enough that you suddenly had to wake up earlier every single day except weekends, even though you were no longer used to sleeping, because of all the RELOADing. The trip through the Underground had been painfully long, and you’d only gotten to sleep once (although that didn’t really help, as you were tucked in by an amalgamate, which honestly terrified you at the time). Even though you’d had a regular school-based sleep schedule before falling into the Underground, it was a surprise that you found it so difficult to get back into that pattern. The nightmares didn’t help, though. You hadn’t had nightmares back then, but… no, you didn’t really want to think about it.

You round the last corner onto the street with the school to hear the bell ringing loudly. You run down the street, to be greeted by a not-at-all-amused Charles getting ready to close the door behind the last of the kids going in, giving you a knowing glare. You were constantly late, but that was fine. This town had actually adapted really well to the monsters moving in, and even though the adults were still quite iffy, many of them were coming to appreciate the kindness and respect they were being shown. Plus magic was really useful in infrastructure and other things.

A few monsters had already moved to the city, but they weren’t being greeted very well. It was your job as ambassador to help with… complicated situations. Although, you usually had Mum or Dad there to help you. You turn and sprint to your classroom, skidding to a halt just outside and walking in, not even short of breath.

Class was about to start, and Toriel shoots you a slightly disappointed look at you being late. You sign a quick _sorry, I didn’t mean to sleep in,_ to her, and she seems satisfied with that, beginning the lesson. This particular school had eventually accepted monsters into their grounds as students and teachers alike, with the consideration that the ambassador was merely a child who’d never finished their schooling career. You didn’t mind too much how long it had taken; you were overjoyed that the town as a whole had accepted monsters at all!

You still couldn’t get a lift to school, though. Toriel, as a teacher, was required to make it there earlier than you did, so she was out of the door when you were stumbling around in your pyjamas, barely awake. Asgore was too busy, having to be available at short notice by the town and any official representatives from the city, so he could barely leave the house when you weren’t there. He did, of course, try to persuade you into letting him bring you to school, but you knew the way well enough and you were a responsible teenager now!

Monster Kid gave you a wink from their desk nearby. Despite everything, you still hadn’t asked their name, and they were completely happy for you to keep calling them “Kid”. Cassandra, sitting next to them, gave them a small elbow and wiggled her eyebrows at them, earning herself a slight glare. She stifled her laughter as Toriel turned back to the class.

“Now, my children, could you please solve these in your workbooks?” she asked with a nod. It was mathematics; goat mum seemed to know quite a bit about school subjects, obviously because of her want to homeschool you, but you knew she was desperately trying to adjust to the new curriculums. Cassandra was probably one of the students who best understood how much adjustment everyone had to go through; she was the one who’d been out exploring the forest around Ebott when you all came out from the Underground, and she’d hit it off pretty well. After the initial shock, of course.  
~  
_They were all tired walking. It was only a small group of the monsters at first; Toriel, Asgore, Undyne, Alphys, Sans, Papyrus, some Whimsum, Froggits and the Dogi (who’d been instructed to put away their axes for now, or they might seem threatening). Mettaton and Muffet had been employed to keep the rest of the monsters in the Underground, which they had succeeded at. You were feeling a lot more fatigued than normal as the air started to cool, the sun setting on the horizon. Tree roots and bushes snagged at your feet, and despite Asgore’s insistence to go first to flatten to path a little, you led the way with Toriel._  
_There was a rustling from up ahead in a clearing, and you thought it might be a rabbit or some other creature, so you let it be. Too late, just as you stumbled in, a voice started singing. And that’s how you all walked into the same clearing as Cassandra, headphones covering her ears as she perched on a smooth rock, bopping her head along to music. At first she didn’t notice you, and you were about to get the monsters back into the cover of the trees, when Papyrus peered around Asgore’s shoulder and loudly proclaimed, in his token fashion, “WOWEE, ANOTHER HUMAN!”_  
_As this Cassandra had turned, her jaw going slack at the bizarre sight in front of her, before screaming and scrambling backwards off the rock. The only thing that stopped her from running away was you, running to her and grabbing her hand before she had the chance to pull herself off the ground._  
_“Are you ok!? Are you hurt!? Trust me, it’s ok! I’m completely normal, see?” you pulled her hand up to your cheek as she stared at you wide-eyed, slowly slowing down her breathing until it was at a normal rate again. Luckily Toriel was smart enough to understand the monsters should keep their distance for now, while Cassandra calmed down and adjusted to the sight of them._  
_“W-who are you?” Cassandra managed to breathe out._  
_“I’m Frisk! Let my help you up,” you offered, throat feeling a little raw from the strange, bitter air on the Surface. Cassandra, with a frightened glance over to the monsters, accepted your help up, and you sat her back on the rock._  
_"I-If you don't mind, w-would you please exp-plain **that**?" she asked you quietly, pointing to the group of monsters. You nodded. Best tell the truth than make people suspicious right off the bat, right?_  
_Before you could respond, though, Toriel was slowly walking over. Cassandra stiffened up, and you held her hand for reassurance, giving a smile despite the tiredness creeping in on you. Why exactly were you so exhausted? Toriel stopped a short distance away and knelt down in front of you both._  
_"My child, what is your name?" she extended a hand towards Cassandra. Cassandra bit her lip uncertainly, then put her hand in Toriel's, who enveloped it in warm fluff. When nothing bad happened, she opened her mouth._  
_"I-I'm Cassandra."_  
_"What a lovely name. Now, I believe dear Frisk here," Toriel motioned to you, "may have been about to tell you a story?" Cassandra, after a pause, nodded slowly. "Well then, may I have the honour of telling this story in their place?" She was still asking Cassandra, giving her the feeling she was in control over the situation. Cassandra nodded again. "May I have a seat?" Toriel asked, motioning to the rock. Cassandra gave you a glance, and scooched over so Toriel could sit. "Thank you. Frisk, my child, would you make sure our friends are resting quietly, so I may tell this story?" You made to stand up with a nod, but Cassandra grabbed your arm I_  
unsurely. You turned to her.  
_"Trust me, I won't be a moment," you promised, and she let go. You told the others to sit, rest, and be quiet as Toriel handled this. They did as you asked, and Toriel began the story as you sat back down again._  
_"A long time ago, there was a war between humans and monsters..."_  
~

After a while Cassandra warmed up to the monsters, and with a lot of goodwill and hard work so did the village. Many of the monsters were still living in the Underground and coming to the Surface during the day; the King and Queen thought it best not to encroach on, but rather build and be invited into the human land. The school accepted monsters as students and teachers.  
The bell rings, startling you out of your doodling-when-you-should-be-doing work, and everyone makes their way to break. Toriel stops you on your way out.

“Are you alright, my child? You seem distracted today,” she asks. You give her a nod, signing _I’m fine mom, I shouldn’t keep my friends waiting._ She gives you a nod and smile, but you can tell she’s still worried. You make your way outside, where Kid, Cassandra, Mary and Jake are waiting. You sit down with them with a grin. Mary was the daughter of the Snowdin Shopkeeper, who had apparently been helping with the Shop and Inn, even though you hadn’t seen her before. Jake was the first kid other than Cassandra you and the monsters had encountered on the Surface, and he also helped the town warm up to monsters. He was especially helpful in getting them into the school and education system, as his parents (extremely welcoming and kind people) were good friends with the principal.

“So, Frisk, we definitely need to have a sleepover or something at some point!” Cassandra's the first to introduce the subject. “I mean, you’ve been up here for ages and we haven’t even thought of the idea!” You nod agreement. It sounded like a great idea, and something to help you relax.

“Where would we go, though?” Mary asks. “I don’t think my house is big enough right now.” Kid nods, saying his probably isn’t either.

“I don’t know if my parents would allow it, they’re pretty busy a lot of the time and they wouldn’t leave us on our own,” Jake shrugs. You smile, signing _We could stay at my place,_ to everyone, and Cassandra translates for you. She had to learn sign language recently because her grandfather was staying with her family, and he was deaf, so having a best friend who knew it really helped her learn better. You liked that she knew, as well, because you weren’t really much of a talker. Upon learning this, all of your close monster friends had decided to learn sign language, but Kid wasn’t doing very well. The small group here seem to agree that your house is a great idea. You grin at the idea of a sleepover together.

At lunch you all plan out activities to do and hype yourselves up for the sleepover tomorrow night, a Saturday. Toriel agrees to the idea.

~*~


End file.
